1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns locks for limiting access to a confined and secured space, banknote dispensing devices and machines, and networks formed of devices fitted with such locks.
It concerns more particularly a “lock of the type including:                a bolt, capable of occupying first and second positions in which it is respectively possible or impossible to access the confined space,        an electromechanical device, for allowing or preventing the bolt from moving from one of the bolt positions to the other,        a control circuit for addressing commands to the electromechanical device, and        a communication interface provided with a terminal forming an input to the lock, and arranged so as to be able to be connected, via the terminal, at least indirectly, to a computer type management system.        
2) Description of Related Art
Such locks are used, for example, in banknote dispensing apparatus, better known by the name “cash dispensers”, in controlling the opening of hotel rooms or in bank vaults, for controlling safes.
In the known systems, such as those described, for example, in EP Patent Application No. 0 985 790, the means for controlling the lock include a microprocessor, a memory and a keyboard, arranged such that, in order to access the confined space, an operator enters an access code by means of the keyboard. The microprocessor checks this code, as a function of information that it will search for in the memory, and gives or does not give the command to release the bolt.
In the aforementioned Patent Application, the code entered by the operator is different each time. This code is generated synchronously by the lock microprocessor and by a computer external to the lock, generally placed at the head office of the company responsible for accessing the confined space. The code originating from the external computer is transmitted to the operator when he starts visiting the cash dispensers, or by telephone before he accesses a given cash dispenser.
Various variants of locks connected to a computer are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,774,058, 5,448,660 and 5,475,378, WO 96-05552 and EP 0,668,423. In these documents, the lock is, generally, fitted with a keyboard and a screen, to allow an operator, responsible for accessing the confined space protected by the lock, to take an active part in controlling the lock.